Behind The Scenes -Requested-
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: This one shot was requested by Dixiewinxwrites12, I hope you enjoy this :). This one is kind of short, but I think it is still cute. Enjoy. I can do more of these if I get more requests. Alex Riley/OC


Behind the Scenes

_**A.N. I think that now I will take requests for one shots or possible series if you guys want. This is a request from Dixiewinxwrites12, I hope you like this one.**_

Dixie's POV

Being a stagehand in the WWE meant that I didn't get a whole lot of recognition for what I did, but I appreciated when I did get some. I did love when I got to chat with the Superstars; mostly the guys but a few of the girls too.

I was usually moving storage boxes around and making sure all of the videos and music were working properly.

I only occasionally got time off of work since stagehands were needed a lot in the shows. I spent my time at home riding my horses or doing whatever else I could to pass the time. I was lucky that I could get a weekend off.

It was great to be home one particular weekend. I got time to myself and time to ride my horses; I had been a professional while acting as a stagehand for various concerts that rolled into town. That was how I got my job in WWE.

The fresh air of my home was something I had missed from the smell of smoke in the cities. I had changed into my flannelette shirt, long jeans and riding boots. My horse Rayne was ready within five minutes and I was waiting around for Mike, Jeff and Alex.

We were all ready when they arrived and we set off on our horses down the track near my home. Mike and Jeff were riding in front with Alex and I riding behind them not too far. I had loved this because I liked Alex for a while, but never had enough courage to start up a conversation with him alone.

"You must love living here." Alex said as he looked around at the scenery around us beside the trail. I nodded, looking at Alex. I must have been moving the reigns for my horse too far to the left because my horse had jolted up onto his hind legs and threw me off. I tried to lessen the impact by putting my hands out in front of me, but ended up feeling my wrist snap and hearing a loud crack as it hit the ground below me.

I could feel my eyes shut tightly as my wrist began to burn along with the immense pain I could feel. I heard the voices of my friends and felt someone pick me up and put me onto one of the horses' backs.

When arriving at the hospital, I had been told my wrist was broken because of the fall. I didn't want to believe it was true, I couldn't work now.

"You shouldn't be worrying, it'll only be about two months and then you can get back to your normal work." Jeff said as we sat in the plane seats that were allocated. Alex was sitting beside Mike across from us, whispering to his long-time friend.

"I should be worried and I am worried. I can't do everything I need to for my job, I probably can't work as many hours and I will not get paid as much. And what if this affects me in the long term?" Jeff held my good hand and looked me in the eyes.

"You stress too much, Dixie. Just don't worry. Mike and Alex said they'll help out where they can, anyway. I know you'll be enjoying that." Jeff winked at me then turned his head to the side; he was snoring a few minutes later. I followed his lead and fell asleep shortly afterwards for the long flight ahead.

I had been told to just order people around and relax while my hand healed. I hated not being able to do anything, but I did love that I didn't get to stress too much. I got to spend time with Mike and Alex too.

Alex and I talked more and more and I felt more confident around him. I decided that I would need to be the one to make the first move if he didn't. My mind was set, and anyone who knew me, knew that I didn't like to change my mind on much.

I was sitting on a large chair at the Gorilla and smiled when Alex came up to me. It was Main Event and WWE was having Alex on commentary. He looked great in the black and dark blue suit he was wearing; I almost lost focus on what I was doing. Luckily, I had remembered.

"Um, Alex," That got his attention fully on me. "Do you want to go out on Saturday night?" Alex smiled at me and nodded.

"I would love to, Dixie. I wanted to ask you out, anyway." I giggled and accidentally hit my bad wrist, making me wince in pain.

I still kept getting encouragement for my job and was overly concerned about my date with Alex, I felt like I could never get my hair, make-up or clothes right. I was always worried about whatever I did or how I looked in my life, Alex just made me feel better about myself overtime.

We just loved each other, as did my friends. My life was great for me.


End file.
